


i can't see anything else (you're mine)

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: The seven things Daniel loves about his relationship with Seongwoo the most; A List.





	i can't see anything else (you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hwangsungfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/gifts).



> okay so this was pretty rushed but it's for @felffio for their birthday and i hope you still like it (at least just a tiny bit)!!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**1: Comforting each other when we have a bad day**

“I hate life,” is the first thing that escapes Daniel’s lips when he enters his apartment. 

It’s true – he hates life, hates how chaotic it is, hates how whenever he feels like he is having a good time, something comes up and proves him wrong, proves him that no matter what he does, he won’t be happy, or at least not for a long time. 

He takes his shoes off, flings his backpack to one corner of the entrance and strides towards the couch tiredly. 

Daniel strides towards the couch, thinking about how he is about to just plop down on the couch and maybe sleep for the next few hours when he discovers Seongwoo lying on the couch and stops dead in his tracks. He is wrapped in a big blanket, nose buried in the fabric as he watches TV – and how had Daniel not noticed that the TV was on before? 

Seongwoo looks really cute, what with his messy hair, half-open eyes and the adorable pout that is gracing his lips. 

“Hey,” Seongwoo greets, his voice muffled by the blankets, when he notices Daniel. 

“Hello,” he sighs. 

Daniel starts to walk again but then stops in front of the sofa, taking in the way Seongwoo is sprawled all over it. Normally, that would make him coo – he still would right now, really – but he is in a bad mood and all he wants is to watch trashy reality TVs and forget this day had ever happened. 

“You look sad,” Seongwoo points out, sitting up and patting the free space in front of him for Daniel to sit down. “Want to talk about it?” 

“Not really,” Daniel shakes his head and takes a seat. 

Seongwoo nods understandingly, shifting in his position, probably to find a more comfortable posture. He feels his eyes focus on Seongwoo and his thoughts start to clutter in his brain when he sees that Seongwoo is wearing one of his hoodies. 

It’s bigger on Seongwoo, almost engulfs his whole upper body, and Daniel just wants to hug him and maybe force him to caress Daniel’s hair while he is at it but he knows he shouldn’t. Not when they are only roommate, not when they are best friends. 

“You’re really big,” Seongwoo mumbles as he tries to stretch his legs out without putting them on top of Daniel’s lap. 

Daniel watches him wriggle around from where he is sitting for at least another five minutes before he sighs. He stands up and motions for Seongwoo to do the same. Although Seongwoo looks at him weirdly for a millisecond he does as he is told anyway. 

He can see the other boy’s confusion growing even more when Daniel lies down on the couch and scoots to the far end. 

“Lie down,” he orders. 

Seongwoo doesn’t say anything but complies without hesitation this time. 

He slides into the empty space easily enough, facing Daniel as he comes closer and tangles their feet together. Daniel takes the blanket and drapes it over the both of them, sighing contently when he is enveloped in its warmth. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Seongwoo asks again, scanning Daniel’s face up and down. 

Daniel bites his lips, hesitating for a bit before he gives in. 

“I was out with Jisung and Jaehwan today, we were having a really good time and laughing around when I suddenly see my ex sitting on the table right in front of us,” he tells Seongwoo without looking him in the eyes. Seongwoo’s hand comes up to his face and starts caressing his cheeks lovingly. “And I mean, it would have been fine really, we broke up on good terms and all but then, when they got a bit more drunk, they suddenly came over, started saying stupid shit about me and made a scene. Everyone was looking at me and I just… I felt really humiliated.” 

Seongwoo’s thumb keeps stroking his cheek and Daniel leans into the touch, closing his eyes and enjoying the comfort Seongwoo gives him. 

“Can I… can I ask about… what they said to you?” Seongwoo inquires – Daniel can here the uncertainty behind Seongwoo’s voice and he finds it so, so nice that Seongwoo worries about little things like whether Daniel is comfortable talking about certain topics. 

“They said that I was a jerk, that I was not worth their time, that I should consider myself lucky that they even took their time to date me,” he swallows the lump that suddenly has formed in his throat, wills the tears starting to form in his eyes to disappear. “That I… That I can’t dance and that I’m ugly and that I would never be able to become a dancer because I don’t have enough talent…” 

“I have never heard so much bullshit,” Seongwoo blurts out, making Daniel catch his gaze. 

“Yeah…,” Daniel laughs bitterly. “Me neither…” 

“Daniel, seriously, everything they said is so not true,” Seongwoo insists. “You’re literally one of the nicest, most talented, most beautiful human beings I have ever had the honor to meet, okay? You can dance amazingly well and you’re worth so, so much. You deserve the world.” 

He bites his lips in a futile attempt to stop himself from crying. 

Seongwoo just wipes his tears away and pulls him in closer, letting Daniel hide his face in the crook of Seongwoo’s neck as he sobs, hands balling the fabric of Seongwoo’s hoodie while Seongwoo whispers sweet nothings into his ear. 

*** 

The next day Daniel wakes up in Seongwoo’s arms, the older boy holding tightly onto him as Daniel’s face still buried in the crook of Seongwoo’s neck, one of his arms wrapped around Seongwoo’s lower back, their legs still tangled under the blankets. 

He looks up to look at Seongwoo’s sleeping face and he can’t help but smile. 

Daniel couldn’t be more thankful for having someone as great as Seongwoo in his life. 

**2: Unexpectedly confessing their love**

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

Daniel wipes his head around from where he is sitting on their couch. He looks at Seongwoo, who is drenched, probably from the rain, his hair plastered against his forehead, lips, nose, cheeks and ears red as he stares at Daniel. 

“What?” he asks, standing up and walking towards Seongwoo to face Seongwoo properly. 

“You heard me,” Seongwoo says. “I’m in love with you and you’re in love with me too and I’m really sorry I didn’t notice or tell you before.” 

“How… What…” Daniel blinks. 

His brain has the tendency to shut down at important moments but Seongwoo proves to him that he doesn’t need to say anything because he closes the distance between him and Daniel, cups Daniel’s cheek and kisses him. Daniel grasps the wet fabric of Seongwoo’s jacket and kisses back. 

When they separate, Seongwoo rests his forehead on Daniel’s and smiles so brightly Daniel thinks he might shine even brighter than the sun. 

“Can’t believe we could have been doing this since the first time we met,” Seongwoo laughs. 

“How did you even… know?” Daniel asks, a matching smile gracing his lips now. 

“Jisung, he told me,” Seongwoo grins mischievously. “He got drunk and Jaehwan asked me to bring him home, on the way there he just started rambling about how we’re idiots for being in love with one another and not noticing… about how we could have gotten together since we met like three years ago… that he is tired of hearing you talk about how handsome I am… So, naturally, after finding out I just had to run over here through the pouring rain to tell you how in love with you I am too.” 

“I hate Jisung,” Daniel huffs, pouting. “Revealing all my secrets like that.” 

“Hey,” Seongwoo says, bumping his nose against Daniel’s lightly. “If it comforts you I rant about how beautiful and cute you are to Minhyun so much that he once threw me out of his apartment, okay?” 

Daniel laughs at that, looking directly into Seongwoo’s eyes while doing so. 

“You’re going to get sick,” Daniel points out. 

“I don’t care,” Seongwoo answers, pecking him on the lips again and smiling brightly. “I just want to stay like this for a really long time. Have you near me.” 

“Okay,” Daniel nods, smiling. “I know you already know but… I’m in love with you.” 

Seongwoo laughs, pulling Daniel into a hug – and although Seongwoo is wet and Daniel is probably going to get wet too, he doesn’t care because Seongwoo is kissing his temple lovingly and after years of pining, all that really matters to him is that _Seongwoo likes him back._

**3: (At least trying to) Cook together**

“Do you even know how to cut meat properly?” Seongwoo asks from where he is perched on the counter, looking down at Daniel as he bites his lips and tries the best way to figure out how to cut the meat into two filets. 

“Of course,” he replies. 

Seongwoo laughs at that and hops down, hip checking Daniel out of the way and taking matters into his own hands. He cuts the meat beautifully and creates two equally big pieces, grinning at Daniel triumphantly when he is done. Daniel just sticks his tongue out at him and goes to the other side of the kitchen to get the ingredients for their salad. 

“At least I’m not the one who cried so hard his eye were all swollen up because of an onion,” Daniel mutters under his breathe. 

“Can we please forget about that?” his boyfriend groans indignantly. 

“Nope, never,” Daniel smirks as he turns around walks back to the kitchen counter. “The image will always be engrained in my brain, you wailing for me to do something to stop your eyes from itching so much.” 

“Don’t act like you weren’t panicking,” Seongwoo pouts and sits back up on the counter. 

“I really, really wasn’t,” Daniel protests. “I was laughing my ass off if you remember correctly.” 

“Yeah, exactly, that’s why you called up Jisung and asked him what you could do to help me before you’re the one crying,” Seongwoo reminds him and Daniel honestly hates him so much. 

Daniel begins to cut the tomatoes and cucumbers but when he wants to move on to the lettuce, Seongwoo’s hand is suddenly on his own. He looks up questioningly at Seongwoo, who only motions for him to come closer. 

He does as he is told and goes to stand right in front of Seongwoo. 

“Do you know you look extra handsome when you’re cooking?” Seongwoo smiles and spreads his legs so that Daniel can step even closer, which he does. 

“Thank you,” Daniel replies. “Why? Am I turning you on?” 

“You always turn me on, you asshole,” Seongwoo huffs and leans in to kiss Daniel. 

**4: Going on cute dates**

“What do you mean you got us tickets for the amusement park?” Daniel exclaims happily as he bounces up and down, looking at Seongwoo with the brightest of smiles. 

“Thought I should take you somewhere special for once,” Seongwoo grins. “You deserve more than just frozen pizza and a movie marathon so go get ready, get a light jacket or something, too. I heard it’s going to be a bit chilly today.” 

Daniel doesn’t have to be told twice before he is running towards his room. 

*** 

When they arrive at the amusement park, the place is packed with small families, couples and groups of teenagers. It’s loud, has a lot of bright colors and Daniel can hear music blasting from some speakers. 

Naturally, he is in love with the place. 

He drags Seongwoo to every roller coaster he sees, enjoying how Seongwoo holds onto his hand tightly every time they ride an especially scary one. They also end up buying cute Mickey Mouse ears for each of them and taking a lot of photos – most of them, Daniel notices later on, are candid photos of Daniel Seongwoo takes without Daniel noticing. 

At around seven in the afternoon, when Daniel’s stomach starts to growl to loudly for him to ignore, they exit the park, hands clasped together as Daniel jumps around on their way to find a decent restaurant, the energy of the amusement park still in his veins. 

“Thank you so much for today, hyung,” Daniel grins. 

“You’re welcome,” Seongwoo laughs, bumping Daniel’s shoulder lightly. “I’m glad you had fun.” 

They find a ramen restaurant not too far from the park and decide to enter but when Seongwoo is about to actually step in, Daniel stops him, tugging at his hand softly. 

“Everything alright?” he asks, looking at Daniel worriedly. 

Daniel nods, a blush creeping on his face as he rasps his throat and looks at Seongwoo from under his eyelashes, biting his lips as he tries to figure out how to best make a move. 

In the end, Daniel decides to just fuck it and he cups Seongwoo’s cheeks and leans in for a kiss. 

Seongwoo makes a surprised sound but doesn’t protest, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s waist and pressing himself flush against Daniel’s body. When they pull away, Seongwoo laughs, eyes crinkling cutely. 

“I mean it,” Daniel whispers, laughing himself. “Thank you.” 

“Anything for you,” Seongwoo responds before kissing Daniel again. 

**5: Cuddling**

“Come here,” Daniel whines, making grabby hands for Seongwoo. 

“It’s not even 9 p.m. and you’re already so needy, I love this concept,” the older boy says with a grin. 

“I haven’t seen you in at least three days because of your theater play and I want you to cuddle me, right now,” Daniel says, pouting. “Please.” 

Seongwoo nods, jumping on the bed and rolling until he is in Daniel’s arms, chin resting on Daniel’s chest as he looks up at him with a soft smile. Daniel flicks his forehead lightly and pulls at his arms so that he lies down on the bed properly – with properly he means Seongwoo resting his head on Daniel’s chest as Daniel strokes his hair and hums happily, Seongwoo playing with the fingers of his other hand. 

“Did you miss me that much?” Seongwoo asks after a few minutes. 

“I missed you that much,” Daniel confirms. “I missed you a lot, too much.” 

“I missed you too,” Seongwoo admits. “Three days are way too long to be without you.” 

Seongwoo intertwines their fingers together and looks up at Daniel. 

He is doing it again, Daniel notices, looking at Daniel like Daniel is the most precious person in the world, like Daniel was the best thing to have ever happened in his life, and all Daniel can do is hope that Seongwoo knows that the feeling is mutual, that for Daniel, Seongwoo is also the best thing to have ever happened in his life. 

**6: Dressing up to go to a fancy restaurant (and never arriving there)**

“Wow, damn, you look so good,” Daniel exclaims when his eyes land on Seongwoo. 

Seongwoo smirks at him, making a show of walking up towards Daniel, who is standing in the middle of their living room, as he fixes the sleeves of his suit. He looks incredible, his pants fitting his slim legs perfectly and his shirt, that exposes his milky white collarbone, making Seongwoo’s beautiful arms stand out. 

“You look pretty good yourself,” Seongwoo smiles, cupping Daniel’s cheek and pecking his lips. “Are you ready to go out? The reservation is for 8 so we still have a bit of time before we go.” 

“Do we really have to go?” Daniel puts his hands on Seongwoo’s hips and noses along Seongwoo’s neck, leaving short, chaste kisses against the skin there. “Can’t we just stay in? You look so, so hot right now, I’m not sure anymore if I want to go out or not.” 

Seongwoo’s hand wanders down to caress Daniel’s face until it’s at the back of Daniel’s head, fingers softly raking across Daniel’s hair. 

“Hm…,” Seongwoo hums, baring his neck for Daniel to kiss it more easily. “Take out doesn’t sound like a bad idea but… I think you’ll have to do a little bit more than kissing me to convince me to stay.” 

Daniel’s hands wander down Seongwoo’s lower back to the curve of his ass. His fingers spreading before he takes a hold of Seongwoo’s ass and squeezes it while simultaneously biting and licking at, what Daniel knows is, Seongwoo’s sweet spot, his teeth raking across the skin. 

Seongwoo moans out Daniel’s name, stepping closer to Daniel’s body as his hips automatically bucking up when Daniel squeezes his ass particularly nicely. 

“I’m convinced,” Seongwoo mumbles, voice raw and Daniel loves how wrecked he already sounds. 

“Good.” 

*** 

It’s no wonder that they don’t make it to the restaurant at all. 

**7: Breakfast in bed**

Daniel wakes up to the smell of fried bacon and eggs. 

He blinks his eyes open, blearily looking around, trying to take in his surroundings. Daniel notices that he is, first of all, naked in Seongwoo’s bed – the memories of last night coming back to, the way Seongwoo had kissed him senseless, how good Seongwoo had looked in those stupid leather pants Minki had bought him – and secondly, that Seongwoo is nowhere in sight. 

“Seongwoo?” he calls out once, twice, thrice, every time getting a little bit louder. 

“Ah, you’re awake already?” Daniel hears Seongwoo answer from, what he assumes to be, the kitchen. 

“Yeah,” he yells back. “Are you going to join me in bed or do I need to get up already?” 

Seongwoo responds by coming through the door of his room only a few minutes later. Daniel sees him holding a tray with bacon, fried eggs, some orange juice and, he smiles when he sees those, pancakes. 

Daniel has to admit the food looks delicious but Seongwoo looks even better. 

He is wearing one of Daniel’s white shirt, unbuttoned, exposing his whole, hickey covered chest. His hair is messy and his lips are red, probably still from last night. 

“You look beautiful,” Daniel blurts out when Seongwoo sits down on the bed. 

Seongwoo pecks him on the lips and crawls over to his side, excitedly handing Daniel a fork and urging him on to eat. Daniel takes a bite and hums in appreciation of how good the pancakes taste, Seongwoo grins before eating himself. 

Daniel watches how Seongwoo eats, his cheeks inflating as he munches on the food. 

“Stop staring at me,” Seongwoo suddenly says, laughing at how Daniel blushes after it downs on him that he’s been caught looking at Seongwoo. “I know I’m pretty but not to the extent of having to watch my every move.” 

“Hyung, you’re pretty enough to give me a heart attack, me ogling at you is being moderate,” Daniel tells him with his most serious face. 

“Ew, you’re so cheesy, I’m cringing,” Seongwoo exclaims, throwing himself onto the bed and rolling around the bed, legs kicking the air in ‘disgust’ but Daniel can see through his façade, can see how red his ears are and how doesn’t look at Daniel while playing around. 

Daniel puts his fork on top of the plate and crawls towards Seongwoo, easily pinning him down to the bed by straddling him and stopping his trashing around. He kisses Seongwoo, first on each one of his cheeks, then on his forehead and then on his lips. 

“I love you,” he mumbles against Seongwoo’s lips, smiling brightly. 

“I love you, too,” Seongwoo beams back. 


End file.
